I'm Coming Home
by bloomforever
Summary: She knew she couldn't have come back here, that she would just see the very thing she had run from, but Erin couldn't help it. She missed them! If she could just see them once more. Just one last time!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Percy Jackson and The Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus. Any and all canon characters are the property of Rick Riordan, and most of the other characters are the property of other Rpers. The only character I take credit for is Erin.

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home_

Erin stood atop the hill, her hair plastered to her face. She was soaked to the bone from the pouring rain. Peleus the dragon eyed her warily from his place bellow Thalia's Pine Tree. Apparently deciding that she wasn't a threat, he lowered his head back down to rest on his paws. There was silence except for the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

She stared down into the little valley, her eyes moist. A few campers where running around, their orange shirts sticking to their skin as they headed for shelter. Erin used to be one of them. That used to be her. Until she died.

Until she lost her memories.

Until Gaea.

Until she hurt them.

_Tell the world,_

_I'm coming home_

When her memories had returned she had run. Run from her actions, from her new role as Gaea's commander, the goddesses' personal hit girl. Run from the consequences. Run from her friends, her family. Run from Jacob.

Erin could still hear his voice as he called after her. She hadn't been able to bare the thought of what she had done, or the rejection she was sure to face. How could any of them forgive her after what she had done? There was no way. She couldn't face that, couldn't face them.

Couldn't face him.

So she had run, and she'd been running ever since.

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday_

One lone figure stood on the deck of the Big House, taking shelter there rather than his cabin. Erin pressed her lips together in an attempt to hold back her tears as she looked at him. It had been so long since she had seen him, any of them really. She knew she couldn't have come back here, that she would just see the very thing she had run from, but Erin couldn't help it. She missed them! If she could just see them once more. Just one last time!

From his perch on the deck of the Big House Jacob lifted his blond head. His eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much, searched around him, a slight frown on his handsome face. Clearly he had sensed someone watching him.

Erin held her breath as he searched. Oh, Styx! What if he saw her! She couldn't face his reaction. His rejection. She had to get out of here! But it was too late to run now. If she tried to flee he would see her for sure, and Jacob would definitely chase after a strange figure running from the safe haven of his people.

Erin was trapped!

Jacob's eyes landed on her, going wide. She was unable to look away from him, his gaze pinning her to the spot.

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

One lone tear pooled over the edge of her eye lid, sliding down her cheek. A smile broke out on Jacob's face and he vaulted over the railing rather than take the time to use the steps. He landed nimbly and took off running towards her, calling her name. She was rooted to the spot, unable to make herself leave. Erin's breath caught in her throat.

He didn't look angry to see her. Instead he looked…happy?

Was it possible? Could he forgive her?

Those moments she took to wonder were all it took for the Son of Hermes to make his way up the hill. She moved to take a step back, her fear of rejection taking over, but he had already reached her. Jacob grabbed her, pulling her into his arms.

Erin stumbled forward and found herself crushed to his chest, her arms pinned between them. He held her tightly, though she guessed that was just as much to keep her from running as it was to hold her.

"Don't" he said, tucking her head under his chin. "Don't leave again."

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home_

Slowly her hands unclenched from fists, resting on his chest, though the rest of her remained tense. Erin spoke in a voice that was shaky, slow, confused and timid all in one. "You're – you're not angry? You don't hate me for what I did?"

Jacob gave a breathless, exasperated laugh and pulled back to look at her. He held her gaze and, not for the first time, she was convinced that he knew **exactly** what his eyes did to her.

"The only thing I'm upset about is that you left! We've been worried sick!... I've been worried sick."

She could hear noises vaguely in the background but she didn't pay them any attention. Instead she listened to Jacob's words. "Erin, don't you think that I of all people would understand?"

Erin found herself thinking back to the day that he had told her about his past in Kronos' forces and how he wanted to make up for it. Realisation hit her and she began to relax into his hold. He forgave her!

She was suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings. His hands resting on the small of her back and in between her shoulder blade. The **very** small amount of space between them… The voices calling her name?

No longer trapped in their own little world, the two demigods looked up as the voices grew louder.

Kori was running up the hill, her eyes slightly misty with joyous tears. Alex, Chris, Leah and Gary weren't far behind her. Pulling back from Jacob slightly, she offered her friend – her family, really- a shaky smile.

_Tell the world,_

_I'm coming home_


End file.
